


Our Scars are Part of Us

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would we be without our scars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Scars are Part of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elynross for the beta. This was written for yuletide 2006 for nelladel.

The white paint of the motel bathroom walls reflected the overhead, every corner shining with brilliant light. Blinking, Anita pulled off her T-shirt and winced as she caught sight of her bruises in the cheap mirror.

Absently, Anita traced the scars on her forearm as she waited for the shower to warm up. She rubbed lightly against the knot on her arm, thinking about Asher's scars. Her scars were a part of her, history written in flesh, and she wasn't sure she'd want to lose them.

Steam veiled her image, and before entering the shower, Anita snapped out the light.


End file.
